On a Rainy Day
by Sandrei20
Summary: My first take on what would it look like, if Salazar, his crew, Henry, Carina sat in a common room on rainy, foggy day. Some references to what happened in the "film story" but the whole thing is set in modern times (sth like student's campus) Wrote it for for fun;). Lots of bantering, ranting, incl. Carina being in an exceptionally trolling mood.
1. Chapter 1

My first take on what would it look like, if Salazar, his crew, Henry, Carina sat in a common room on rainy, foggy day. Some references to what happened „in the film story" but the whole thing is set in modern times, (sth like student's campus…) Wrote it for for fun;). Lots of bantering, ranting, incl. Carina being in an exceptionally trolling mood.

 **DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters are mine, all belong to POTC. This is for fun and entertainment purpose only.

Carina glanced at the window, sighed and sat heavily on the sofa. She stretched her arms and let out a short yawn. It had been pouring all day and there was very little chance of the weather improving. She had just finished her project and didn't have a clue what to do with her spare time. Going out was out of the question. She was just about to pick up her mobile phone and call Henry when she spotted someone's dark silhouette. Someone was sitting on the next sofa, opposite to her.

„Mando?" she uttered.

Salazar threw her a gloomy look. His slightly pale face was covered with dark hair.

„What are ye doing here?!"

„I could ask you the same question" muttered Salazar.

Carina took a closer look at him. She could spot dark circles under his eyes. All in all he didn't look well. Exhaustion was written all over his face. He was running his fingers over his mobile's keyboard.

She was just about to remark, when she heard someone come in. Lesaro.

„Gogogogo..gogo Ghost! Ghooost! Another ghost!" she shrieked.

„Carina, give it a rest, it starts to wear thin" Lesaro muttered, apparently annoyed and made his way towards the second sofa. He sat heavily right next to Armando.

„Hola, Armando."

„Hola, Lesaro.

Carina heard a bizzare sound coming from her mobile. She glanced at the screen and gasped in horror.

'Oh teh noes, I've accidently blocked my card. Hey, Spanish freaks! How do I unblock my card?!"

„Oh, NOW she needs us" commented Lesaro and gave Carina a disapproving look.

„Come on, don't be a jerk!"

„I showed you two days ago!" Lesaro said impatiently. „For God's sake, woman. You know every single constellation by heart yet you fail get the grasp of something as simple as unblocking the card?!"

Armando chuckled and massaged the back of his neck. Carina jumped for joy when she saw Henry marching in.

„Well hello there, sweetness!" she greeted him cheerfully, immediately forgetting about her blocked card.

„Hello, beautiful" Henry answered with a big grin plastered on his face. He made himself comfortable right next to Carina and touched gently her curly, bronze hair. „It's been some time" he continued, eyeing his fiancee with a nostalgic look. „We haven't seen each other since goddamned three hours.

„Way too long" Carina admitted, nodding her head. She then threw a miserable look at the window bathed in rainy water. „It's raining and raining… what a sad, grey world!"

„Well, let's make it more colorful. Fancy some crawfish talk?" Henry asked.

„Tub fo esruoc!" Carina replied.

Henry let out a short giggle and said solemnly: **„I** evol uoy".

„I evol uoy oot!" Carina answered, her cheeks blushing violently.

„Tub I evol uoy erom!"

„Esnesnon, I evol you erom! Dne fo!"

Armando and Lesaro exchanged meaningful looks. Armando then theatrically rolled his eyes and buried his head in his hands.

„You're okay today?" Lesaro asked, eyeing his companion with empathy.

„Still feeling a little nauseous, but I'm on my way to recover. And You?

„I'm relatively fine, some slight headache"..

On hearing their conversation, Carina abandoned her crawfish chat and cried:

„My, my, the Spaniards are having a hungovaaaah?"

„I witnessed everything, darling" Henry smiled. „They were having a little get together on Silent Mary, with some pals from Granada. Mando threw up over the board and Lesaro was trying to breakdance and he rammed his head against the ship wheel!"

„Whaat? LOOLZ!"

„That's what you get when you mix Albaro with Sangro Bianco" Henry couldn't hold back a malicious smirk creeping over his face.

„ _Armando Boozando esta malandoo_ _**"**_ _cried Carina, swinging with her body._

„Shut it off" mumbled Armando without even raising his head.

„Easy now, Mando. It happens. I'm not judging you. Oh well, maybe just a little" Carina said, _Actually, Mandy, it looked much cooler when you were a ghost. All this booze dripping through the holes in your body, that was fetch!"_

 _She_ giggled nervously and then gave Henry a gentle nudge in the rib.

„Oh, BTW, Henry have you seen the last episode of Bianco X?

„Yass! And I'm still not over the last scene. I can't even…" Henry replied his voice beaming with excitement.

„I know right? Freaking spectacular. Almost as spectacular as Mandy's fall from the anchor."

Armando finally raised his head and gave Carina a murderous look.

„Will you put a lid on it?" he snapped.

'Watch it, Carina, you're crossing the line" Henry whispered, faking fear. You two share the same floor!"

„Oh well, now that he's alive again, he's no longer capable of walking through walls so I'm safe" Carina replied.

The door cracked open and Moss came in.

„Another Spaniard!" Carina cried. „Get to the Maryyyyy!" she added, throwing her arms up in the air.

„Ella es un poco loca, ¿ _no_?" Lesaro whispered, leaning his head towards Salazar.

„¿UN POCO?" Salazar grunted.

„No Spanish! English, por favor!" Carina commented, frowning her eyebrows.

„Guess what" Moss said, sitting on the carpet. „JackieJack is taking part in a singing contest. And he's even composed a song of his own. I can't stop laughing.

„He still loves making a fool out of himself, doesn't he?" Armando sneered.

„Oh, let me guess how it goes: „Run run run for some more rum"... Lesaro added.

„Sour grapes, guys?" Carina cried on hearing their sceptical comments. „ Personally I would love to hear him sing."

„ _Qué tontería, ROTFL"._

 _„_ _I know you're still holding grudge against him" Carina continued and then added, narrowing her eyes: „He took everything from me…"_

 _„_ _And filled me with raaaaage!" Henry completed, his voice soar and fierce._

 _They then burst out laughing and high-fived each other._

„Idiotas" Armando mumbled, still massaging his stomach.

Carina grinned, pressed her fingers to her lips and sent Armando a loud kiss in the air.

Then there was a long pause filled with the sound of rain. Moss gazed at the window, Carina rested her head on Henry's shoulder and started twirling her hair, Lesaro got lost in his own thoughts. Armando reached for Rubik's cube which was lying on the window sill and started playing with it.

After a while they heard someone's loud, heavy footsteps echoing against the corridor walls. Carina immediately sat straight and goggled her eyes out. Two seconds later, Jack was standing in the doorway, his eyes half closed, his green, „RanOutOfRumAgain" shirt slightly mangled.

'Yello, creeps" he mumbled in his usual style and leaned heavily against the door-frame.

„Speaking of the devil! Now the real fun is just about to start!" Carina cried and clasped her hands with a beaming smile of delight.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack marched inside, with a slightly wobbly step. He then stopped short and twirled around, shooting glances at each one of the guests.

„You bored, kids?" he muttered, goggling his eyes out at Carina.

„No, actually, no.. there are so many ways to kill time" Carina replied joyfully. She then gazed at Salazar, who was sitting doubled up on the sofa, , his arms crossed on his stomach. „Ey, Salzy! What's wrong?! You're not going to puke, are you?"

„Is it MY presence that evokes such a strong reaction of yours… _hombre_?" Jack asked mocking a Spanish accent and rolled his eyes theatrically.

„JackieJack, how is your song contest going?" Moss asked with a snickering grin.

„Oh… already got some samples" Jack said, making himself comforable on the floor. „As soon as I'm done with it I will let you know".

„Hey, how' bout some music?" Carina cried, jumping off the sofa and switching on the computer. „Maybe Golden Siren?"

„Don't you even dare" Lesaro said, hurrying towards the desk. On seeing him coming Carina immediately grabbed the mouse and moved it to her side.

„Geroff" she snapped as Lesaro tried to get the hold of the mouse.

„There's no way I will let you play this cheesy trash." Lesaro hissed. „It makes all of us nauseous".

Carina suddenly tripped over the carpet and lost her balance. Lesaro took advantage of the situation, clicked on the playlist and started browsing.

„Give.. it… back" Carina said through gritted teeth, and started bending Lesaro's fingers backwards to make him let go of the mouse.

„This one will be perfect!"

„Oh no, not that! Not Abregas!" she cried dramatically as loud, aggresive rapping voice filled the room.

„With special dedication to Carina Smyth" Lesaro said with an evil grin.

„What is it?" Henry asked, slightly puzzled.

„It's that trashy Rapper Lesaro's fallen head to toe in love with" Carina explained, evidently dismayed and frustratingly punched Lesaro's back with a fist.

„Definitely better than your Golden Siren's cheesy love songs" Lesaro muttered and turned up the volume.

Carina moaned painfully and stopped her ears.

„Keep going, _amigo,_ fob her off" Salazar said, stretching his back.

Carina sat heavily on the sofa, right next to Henry, still pressing her hands to her ears.

„Hey, that's pretty good if you ask me" said Henry.

„You too? God, noooo!" Carina moaned.

Meanwhile Jack was struggling to pull something out from under the sofa.

„Well, well,well.. what we've got here.." he muttered, placing a dusty, square box on his knees. „ My childhood game. _Seven Parrots._ I think I'm gonna cry".

On hearing this, Carina, Lesaro and the rest went absolutely silent and gazed at Jack. Moss couldn't hold back a reminiscent grin leaking across his face. Everyone in the room knew this game.

„I haven't played that for ages" Carina said, her voice filled with nostalgy.

Jack carefully opened the lid and placed it aside. He then thoroughly examined the content of the box to make sure nothing was missing. He picked up one of the colorful pawns and took a closer look at it.

„Shall we?" he asked, his dark eyes glittering with excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

„Jack, you need to refresh my memory, I'm afraid I don't remember all the rules" Carina said, as she moved closer to Jack.

„No problem, there should be an instruction booklet somewhere here.. I got it. Right. How many people are there..hm.. two, four.. six. Six in total. Perfect. So, first, choose your pawns."

Moss and Carina simultaneously reached for a blue penguin pawn lying in the corner. Moss was faster and grabbed it in his fist.

„Damn you!" Carina snarled, thought for a while and helped herself with a scarlet cube. „Oh, very well then. At least it fits my dress."

Henry, Jack and Lesaro quickly grabbed their favorite pawns. Carina roared with laughter as the only pawn left for Salazar was a pink cone with flowery patterns. Even Lesaro couldn't hold back a grin.

„Come on, Salz" Carina insisted. „Take your pinky pawn".

„No, there's no way I'm playin with it" Salazar muttered.

„Seems like you don't have much of a choice, _amigo_ " replied Henry, twirling ostentaciously with his green ring.

„Should have payed attention instead of gazing through window" Carina added. „Here, TAKE IT" she took the pink pawn and placed it firmly in front of Salazar.

Salazar sent her a murderous look, then started undoing the strap with a small, metal, rectangular pendant he wore around his neck. He triumphally placed the pendant on the board.

„Here, this is my pawn".

„What is THIS?" Carina asked, surprised. „I've never seen you wear that thing".

„I've been wearing it for two years"Salazar muttered. „All right, let's move on with the rules."

After grasped the rules, they started playing. The rain was still pouring down and it eventually got dark in the room, so Moss stretched his arm and turned on the lights.

„So now, Carina and Lesaro are stuck on a Shark Island. There are three colors for you to choose, one of them has you stuck in the Island for the next two rounds and sets your rival free, the other one kicks your rival out and sets you free, the last one has BOTH of you stuck for one round and sharks take one of each player's health tokens. Since Lesaro has had his choice before, Carina is the one to choose right now.

„Oh my God, I'm stuck on a Shark Island with a creepy Abregas luvr! Heelp! Heelp!" shrieked Carina, tapping her scarlet pawn like crazy.

„Shhh… Carina, say the color. White, red or yellow?"

„Let it be white".

„Okay" Jack flipped the card and checked the answer. „Carina is staying, Lesaro is out, five fields backwards."

„Yass! Now my supa doopa scarlet cube will kick you out! Hatchaaa!" Carina thumped Lesaro's pawn with her own,sending the first one flying across the room.

„Geese, what's going on with her today?" Lesaro asked, getting up from the ground. He lurked under the heater and cried. „I can't see it anywhere! Where did it go?! Carina, you freak".

Carina didn't reply, just giggled histerically.

„You go search for it right now" Lesaro snarled, annoyed.

„Did you hear that?" Henry asked, leaning his head towards the door.

They paused for a while and listened carefuly.

„Sounds like a cat! A small cat!"

Indeed, they could her silent meowing echoing against corridor walls.

„A cat? Here?"

„There are plenty of cats on our campus. One of them must have sneaked through."

„Ooh, we have a guest!" Jack exclaimed, as a small, fragile, tabby kitten with green eyes shyly entered the room.


	4. Chapter 4

On seeing the cat coming, Carina jumped for joy and started searching for a toy for the new guest to play with. Meanwhile, Henry carefully reached his hand with an attempt to pat the cat on the back.

-Well, at least it's not a monkey- Jack commented and then trembled violently, reliving his last confrontation with that creature.

-Hello, little guy, what brings you here?- Henry cooed, moving his fingers through little creature's fur. Moss didn't seem that pleased- all pale on the face, he pressed his back against the wall and goggled his eyes out at the cat.

-What's wrong?- Carina asked, observing his reaction.

-I've had some unforgetabble experiences with cats, far from pleasant, to put it mildly- Moss murmured, still pressing his back against the wall as if inteding to melt into it.

-Nonsense.. what possible harm could a cat do to you?-Carina said. –Hey,since he's here, we need to entertain him. A string and a mangled piece of paper will do.

The cat walked slowly towards Salazar, looked him in the eyes, let out an oblong: „Meow!" and brushed against his elbow. Salazar looked puzzled but didn't move aside and let the cat fawn all over him.

„Well, well, well" Carina commented. „Who would have thought. Hey, cat! Do you know who're you messing with? A fearsome el Matador du Mar! I wouldn't come too close if I were you."

„DEL Mar, not DU Mar, Miss Smartypants" Salazar muttered, giving Carina his characteristic, gloomy look.

„Relax, Moss" Lesaro said and patted Moss on the back. „This one is really harmless."

„What exactly happened?" Carina wanted to know.

„None of your business" Moss snapped, rubbing his arms nervously and glared at the cat, which stopped for a while to wash its fur and paws.

„Oh, okay.. as you wish. I will find out anyway" Carina shrugged her arms. „ Since a piece of string is nowhere to be found, let him simply play with those pawns. Cats fancy chacing small, colorful stuff. Let us say that the game is over for now and I have won. Will you excuse me, Henry"..

Carina took Henry's ring pawn and rolled it on the floor. The cat immediately jumped after it and grabbed it in its paws, stopping by the door.

„Are you nuts, it's small enough for him to swallow it!"Salazar protested as he saw the cat touching the ring with its mouth. He got up the floor and marched towards the cat.

„ _No tocar, no tocar, mi amigo, no se permite"_ he muttered, concern ringing in his voice. He took the pawn from the floor and placed it on the sofa.

„Here, I've got it! I've got the piece of string!" Jack announced and presented to everyone a piece of a brown, worn string, he had just gotten out from his pocket.

„Great. Now, all we need is a piece of paper. Hang on.." Carina walked towards the drawer, opened it and took a peek . „You never know what interesting things you may find here.."she muttered as she groped inside. „A pencil, a rubber, a couple of ciggaretes, a plum… Oh, there's a piece of paper.. and old test. C plus. Jessica Taylor. Hmm..

She paused for a while and curiously glanced over the test.

„Oh my GOD, how on Earth could she not answer that question! It's bleeding obvious! Any brain donor would know that!" she exclaimed.

Lesaro and Salazar exchanged meaningul looks and both smirked.

„Anyway, the test was written two years ago, so it's my understanding that no one will need it anymore".

Carina crumpled up the test into a tight ball, tied it to the string and stood up.

The cat was full of energy and chased after the paper ball wherever it landed. Lesaro saw Moss's lips trembling in convulsion, so he leaned over his friend, embraced his arm and whispered both harshly and joyfully:

„Come on now, Moss, get a grip."

„Overcome your fear, Moss, that's an order" Salazar said with a strict, strong voice, without taking his eyes off of the cat.

Moss immediately sat up straight, put up a brave face and exclaimed:

„Si, _capitán_ ".

After ten minutes of intense chasing, the cat stopped and sat, panting slightly.

„I think he has enough for now" Henry commented. „Let's give him a break".

Five minutes later, the group carried on with the game, with the cat curled up on Salazar's knees, sleeping soundly. Salazar was very careful while playing, so as not to wake it up. Moss still kept throwing vigilant looks at the cat, however, he seemed relatively calm and accustomed to its presence. The rain was growing weaker and weaker, and at around four a clock a glimpse of sunray emerged from behind the clouds.

„Sunlight!" Carina exclaimed, and hurried towards the window. „Four hours. We made it somehow!"

Jack let out a relieved sigh and stretched his arms.

„Rrright, fancy some volleyball? Lesaro, I will beat your butt this time!" Carina said, eyeing Lesaro with a challenging look.

Lesaro didn't say anything just let out a loud, sarcastic laugh. Meanwhile Henry picked up all the pawns from the floor and put it in the green sack.

„You're coming with us, matey? Sure you are" Carina said with a big grin. Then she leaned over the cat and scratched him gently behind the ear.


End file.
